


Players of Temptation

by Jaaaayyyy4



Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: F/F, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaayyyy4/pseuds/Jaaaayyyy4
Summary: Bora and Minji are best friends. Bora falls in love with Minji's little cousin Siyeon. Bora and Siyeon play a tempting game while sneaking around. That's their secret. Little do they know that Minji was also a player in her own game.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	1. But I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> \- Minji is a Lee in this story 
> 
> \- It's mainly going to be Siyeon's POV for a specific reason
> 
> \- Also, there's so much to this story and it may get confusing. Feel free to ask questions if it does get too confusing.

Siyeon's POV

She's looking at me. I can feel her dark, alluring eyes from across the dark room burning holes in to me. I didn't mind at all. I look up and our eyes meet. It brought me pleasure, sending chills down my spine. Intoxicated and sweaty bodies surrounded me. I needed some fresh air. I broke our contact and placed my half empty cup down. I look up one last time before making my way through the back door. I lay on the small patch of grass and look up at the moon.

"It looks absolutely beautiful tonight." 

I jump at the sudden voice that came from behind me. I'm relieved when I see who the voice belonged to. 

"Agreed. It's a full moon tonight." I reply in awe

She lays down beside me. 

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She says

I turn to find her already looking at me. Was she talking about me? The thought makes my cheeks flush. 

"Yeah. I was talking about you." She chuckles

Shit. Did I say that out loud? I look away in embarrassment and I can hear her soft giggles. She then gently grabs my chin to look at her once again. Her eyes staring deep into mine. I see her eyes slowly move down my face to my lips. She starts to lean in. 

"Yo Bora! Someone threw up outside your room!" 

We jump apart at the extremely loud voice of my cousin. 

"Oh hey little cuz. What're you guys doing out here?" She asks us with an eyebrow raised

"Needed fresh air."

My cousin then looked at Bora. 

"Came to admire the view." She says shrugging 

I smile and look at her. She gives me a smile of her own. 

"Okay well you need to help me clean up the puke by your door." 

Bora groans and gets up from her spot next to me. 

"I'll be there in a sec." 

My cousin nods and walks back into the house. 

"We'll finish this later." She says with a wink

She goes back into the house and I'm left alone. I almost kissed my cousin's best friend. Almost. This is bad. I can't.... but I want to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

There's a lot of angst in this story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please look forward to this story. 

\- J


	2. Checkmate

Siyeon's POV

*2 hours later* 

The party died down. There were only a few of my my cousin's close friends left. I was sitting on the couch playing games on my phone. I hear the floorboard creek so I glance up from my phone. Bora is standing by the stairs with a smirk. She nods her head towards the stairs before going up. I chew on my bottom lip, contemplating on whether I should follow her. I wait a few seconds before going up the stairs myself. 

"I'm going to bed Minji!" I yell to my cousin who is playing beer pong in the dining room with my best friend, Yoohyeon and a few of her other friends 

"Okay good night! Love you!" 

"Love you too!"

"Hey what about me!" Yoohyeon whines

"I love you too Yoo!" I laugh 

"Psh I know!" She says as she dramatically flips her hair 

I smile and shake my head as I continue up the stairs. I automatically turn left towards Bora's room. I hesitantly knock. The stench of puke still lingers in the air, making me cringe. 

"Come in"

I walk in and I'm automatically pushed against the now closed door. With one hand on my hip and one hand above my hand on the door, she looks down at me and smirks. This time she doesn't hesitate to lean in and press her lips to mine. I'm shocked but it doesn't take long for me to recuperate. First it was soft passionate kisses, but they soon turned into hungry kisses. I melt into her touch. Her hands start to roam my body. I finally process what is happening and push her away. 

"What's wrong?" 

I run my fingers through my hair and walk towards her bed. 

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm your best friend's little cousin. THIS isn't supposed to happen Bora." I reply as I sit down

She looks at me and hangs her head. She then slowly begins to walk over to me from where I left her by the door and grabs my hands while kneeling in front of me. 

"I know. I know it isn't right but I like you. I like like you. I know you feel the same way. I've seen the way you look at me. So let me. Let me do this for both of us. I need you. Not only in THIS way but I need you in my life. I need to have you Siyeon." 

I look up to meet her eyes and lean in to kiss her lips passionately. I break the kiss and press our foreheads together. 

"You need me? — then take me." I whisper in her ear 

Bora got up and pushed me down on her bed. She straddled my hips and kissed me deeply. 

"Mine"

Her kisses trailed down to my neck. She started to suck and nibble. I let out a stifled moan and it seemed to do something to her because she started working harder on my neck, marking every exposed part of skin she could find. My eyes roll to the back of my head. One hand flew up to her hair while the other gripped the sheets. 

"Mine" she says in a low growl while tracing the bruises on my neck with her finger

I let out a whimper as she looks at me with those dark eyes and that deadly smirk. She strips us both and continues to leave kisses and marks down my body. Soon it was her turn. I flipped us over and gave her the same hungry treatment I received. 

"Mine" 

By sunrise our voices were hoarse, our bodies ached after so much bliss, our skin was covered in marks and our feelings for one another most definitely grew.

*next morning*

I woke up to long brown hair scattered across my face. I look down and see Bora asleep on my chest. 

"Stop staring you creep." 

"It's kinda hard to not stare at you. You're breathtaking."

She smiles and opens her eyes. I lean down to give her a peck. 

"Good morning." 

"Mm good morning yourself." 

I untangle myself from her grasp and head to her bathroom to get ready. I can feel her eyes on me. 

"Stop staring you creep." I say mocking her 

She giggled and gets up to join me. 

*2 hours later*

After countless distractions and covering up, we finally made it downstairs. My cousin and some of her friends were already cleaning up. 

"Took you guys long enough. Hurry up and start cleaning. Yoohyeon is already cooking breakfast." 

We grab a trash bag and start cleaning up the mess. Since they had started cleaning before we got downstairs, there wasn't much left to do. After 30 minutes the house was clean, the rest of Minji's friends left and breakfast was ready.

"Oh my god I'm so hungry! Thank you Yoo." My cousin groaned and Yoohyeon smiles 

"Mmm so good" I moaned with my eyes closed after taking a bite of the french toast Yoohyeon prepared 

The sound of a fork meeting a glass plate and choking breaks me out of my trance. I open my eyes to see Bora with pink tinted cheeks gasping for air. 

"You okay there Bora?" Yoohyeon asks

"Me? Yeah I'm good." 

"I know it's good but slow down. Just about ready to risk it all." I smirk 

"You have no idea." She replies, sending me a glare

"Okay we need to go to the mall. Auntie Jeannie's wedding is in 4 days and we haven't gotten our outfits or a gift." Says Minji

"Alright lets go then."

"I'm going to go change. I still smell like booze" My cousin cringes

"Yeah me too. I'll be right back." Yoohyeon says as she runs up the stairs

"Had a little flash back there?" I chuckle

I put my dish in the sink and before I could turn around I feel a body press against my back and hands meet my waist. A hand moves my hair to one side and lips press against my now exposed neck. 

"You're playing a dangerous game." She growls in my ear

I slowly turn around and lean onto the counter with my arms crossed. Her gaze piercing into my soul. I decide to tease her a little more and tilt my head down, our lips centimeters apart. 

"What game?" I challenge 

Her grip tightens on my waist. I can see the fire in her eyes burning more and more as the tension grows. Before she can do or say anything we hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs as Minji and Yoo race down them. I quickly peck the lips in front of me. 

"Check mate." I whisper in her ear, lightly taking her ear lobe between my teeth before freeing myself from her grip

Right on cue the two girls enter the kitchen. 

"Let's go?" Yoo asks

I nod in return. 

"You okay Bora?" My cousin asks 

"Ahem yeah I'm good."

I turn around to see her in the same spot by the sink with her back facing us. She quickly spins on her heels and nods. I look her in the eyes and blow her a kiss before walking to the car. 

This is going to be fun I think to myself with a smirk.


	3. Two Can Play At This Game

Siyeon's POV 

She meets us in the car and automatically slides into the seat next to the door. I can feel her looking at me as my cousin backs out of the driveway but I keep my eyes forward. 

"What colors are we going off of?" I ask my cousin

"The wedding colors are white, grey and black. Family is supposed to wear black." 

I nod in response and pull my phone out of my pocket, slouching back in my seat a bit. I can still feel her looking at me but I continue to ignore her. 

"Siyeon, you forgot to put your seatbelt on." 

Bora reaches over me and fastens my seatbelt. Her fingers linger on my hip. 

"Two can play at this game." She whispers before settling back in her seat

I turn my head and bite my lip. Her eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes. She unbuckles herself and sits in the middle. 

"Why're you sitting in the middle Bora? You hate the middle." Yoohyeon asks 

"The view is better from here." She shrugs

I chuckle and smirk when I feel a hand creep on my thigh. Clearly bothered by my unfazed reaction, she slides her hand higher to my inner thigh. I let out a content sigh and cross my legs, trapping her hand in the process. A smile spreads on her face and she lets out a giggle. 

"Alright kids we're here!" Said Minji as she parked the car

I uncrossed my legs and Bora ever so slowly removed her hand. I got out first and checked my appearance in the tinted window as Minji and Yoo started walking into the mall.

"You look hot don't worry." Bora smirks and smacks my butt

"Let's go before they think we're fucking in the car." I roll my eyes 

"I mean we could make that a reality." 

I scoff and start walking away. I can hear her laugh before she jogs up to me and slaps my butt again. I roll my eyes again but smile when she wraps her arm around mine and kisses my cheek. 

"I'm just kidding baby." 

"Oh we're at the baby stage?" I ask with my eyebrow raised 

"Oh baby we're waaayyy past just the baby stage." She says with a suggestive grin

I let out a low giggle as we approach the other two girls. 

"Woah when did you two get close?" My cousin laughs

"We caught up at the party." Bora answers with a smile

"Let's go dress shopping now. Lead the way Min." I quickly change the subject 

"You know we're going to have to tell her eventually." 

"Or we can just wait till she walks in on us with my head between your thighs." 

We both stop walking and look at eachother. 

"Yeah no talking seems more logical and less embarrassing." I say

"Lovely choice babe." She laughs

We followed Minji into the store and began looking around for a black dress suitable for a wedding. I grabbed a few that I liked and slung them on my arm. 

"Here. Add this to the pile." 

Bora hands me a long, thin strapped, skin tight dress with a thigh slit. 

"Is this even appropriate for a wedding?" 

"Who said it was for the wedding?"

"What else would it be for?" 

"My personal enjoyment." She shrugs with a smirk 

I scoff but add the dress to my pile none the less. After looking around one more time I go to the dressing room. I try on all the dresses but none of them seem worthy enough. I try on the last dress. The dress that Bora gave me merely as a joke. Although it started as a joke, I liked it. It really suited me and I decided that it was the one despite how revealing it was in certain areas. I was kind of nervous to show them my choice though. 

"Have you decided on one yet kid?" I hear my cousin ask me

"Yeah. I think I found the one." 

I step out my dressing room to show off the dress. Their reactions automatically gave me a confidence boost. 

"Damn Siy. You look damn good." Yoo says 

"Yeah little cuz. The dress suits you really well." 

"Thank you. Bora what do you think?"

She's sitting on the couch with her eyes bulging and jaw dropped. 

"I.. um.. wow.." 

"I take it you like it then?" 

She nods frantically and quite aggressively. 

"I was joking when I gave it to you you know... but I don't regret it at all because you look.. damn." 

"Stop flirting with my baby cousin Bora. You look like a predator." My cousin jokes

If only she knew.

I blush at Bora's comments and look at myself in the mirror. I smile, admiring how I actually do look quite attractive in the dress. 

"Hey Bora can you help unzip me?" 

It takes her a moment to respond but she gives me a little nod before following me into the dressing room. Once she closed the door I pull her closer to me. She puts her hands on my waist and starts feeling up my sides and down to my butt. 

"You look so fucking hot in this dress. I just want to tear it off of you." She groans 

"Later. But right now, I seriously need you to help me unzip it." 

I turn around and face the mirror. She gives me a back hug and nuzzles her face into my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy her warm breathe against my skin. 

"Come on baby. The faster I get this dress off, the faster we get to go back home." 

After hearing that she starts to unzip me. Once the straps slide off my shoulder, she stares at my body. I bend down to pick up the dress, purposely sticking my butt up in the air. I grab my clothes and dress ever so slowly to tease her. I look in the mirror to see her practically drooling. I give myself a mental high five and continue doing what I'm doing. After I finished getting dressed and gathered my things I turn around to face her. Her lips are parted and her eyes are dilated. I give her a quick kiss and drag her out from the enclosed space. 

"Oh yeah I haven't seen your dress yet." I say as we walk back into the main area of the store

She uncomfortably shuffles to the couch and picks up a knee length, low cut, off the shoulder body clad dress. I bite my lip as I imagine her in it. 

"You're going to look amazing in that dress." I smile 

She returns the smile and we walk to the cashier where the other two girls are waiting for us. I notice she's walking a bit weird. 

"Hey babe you okay? You seem uncomfortable." I whisper low enough for only us to hear 

"Yeah yeah I'm okay. Don't worry it's nothing bad." She reassures

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just can't wait to get home." 

We payed for our dresses and made our way back to the car. I couldn't help but notice how she kept shifting in her seat. I'll ask her about it when we get home.


	4. Anything For You

Siyeon POV

We were pulling up to the house and Bora still looked uncomfortable. I softly put my hand on her thigh and she flinched. I quickly drew my hand back. 

"Woah. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." She said with a weak smile 

She doesn't sound convincing at all but I nod anyways. When Minji finally puts the car in park Bora bolts out of the car and runs upstairs. 

"What's up with her?" Yoohyeon asks

"No clue. I'm going to go check on her." I reply

I grab both of our shopping bags and make my way up the stairs. Once I got to her door I was about to go in but it was locked. I hesitantly knock because it's usually never locked. A few seconds later she peeks her head out from door. 

"Uh h-hey." She stutters

"Your dress." I say as I hold it out for her to grab 

"Thanks." 

"Seriously though. Are you okay?" 

"Me? Yeah. I'm just kinda busy." 

"I thought you were tired?" 

"I am. I'm just... can we talk about this later?" 

"Uh.. sure." 

I turn and walk to my room. She lied to me. That whole conversation was bullshit. As soon as I close my door I hear her shower turn on. I scoff and shake my head. I decided to finish my last bit of homework to get my mind off of that conversation. 

*30 minutes later* 

I was writing my last few sentences when I hear a knock at my door. 

"It's open." 

I don't even need to look up from my desk to see who walked in. I could smell her perfume the second the door opened. She walks in and takes a seat on my bed behind me. 

"What're you doing?" She asks, breaking the silence 

"Homework." I mumble 

"Babe.."

"Hmm" 

"Oh come on. At least look at me." She says clearly irritated 

I drop my pencil and spin around in my chair. She's sitting with her leg crossed. Her semi-dry hair cascading over her shoulders. She looks so god damn attractive but I quickly remind myself that I'm supposed to be pissed off. 

"I'm kinda busy. Can we talk about this later?" I say referring to our conversation earlier 

"I really was busy. And now IS later." Her tone softens 

"Well go ahead. You wanted to talk, so talk." 

"I wasn't ignoring you. I didn't mean to keep brushing you off. It's just... ugh this is embarrassing"

"Just say it. I'm not going to judge you." 

"Ugh I WAS TURNED ON OKAY!" 

My eyes widen at her sudden outburst. Her hand quickly goes up to cover her mouth once she realized how loud she had said that. Sensing how embarrassed she was I open up my arms and lean back in my chair. 

"Come here." 

She slowly gets up and sits sideways on my lap, putting her face in the crook of my neck. 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of baby. It happens to all of us. You could've told me earlier." 

"I know.. you just looked way too hot for your own good in that dress. I should've just told you. It would've been a whole lot less embarrassing than.. that." I could feel her lips move against my skin with every word

"We could've fixed the problem together." I say in a teasing tone

She slaps my shoulder and looks up. 

"Thank you for comforting me even after I was a jerk earlier." She gives me the warmest smile 

"Of course. Anything for you." 

"Anything?" She asks 

I raise my eyebrow as she gets up from my lap and walks to the door. Instead of leaving like I thought she was, she locks it. She makes her way back to me and straddles my lap before pulling my shirt over my head. Giving me the most mischievous smirk, she leans in and captures my lips with hers. Soft kisses quickly turned into a full on make out session. I pull away after a while due to the lack of oxygen. 

"Uh oh. Looks like you recreated the problem. You going to do something about it?" She asks with lust filled eyes and parted lips

I let out a low chuckle before leaning in again. 

"Mhhmmm." I hum against her lips before trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck 

When I get to her neck I see all of the marks I had left last night. I smirk and leave wet kisses on all of the them before making new ones on the patches of skin I hadn't bruised yet. 

"Mmm more." She moans as she grabs a hand full of my hair

I swiftly pull her shirt over her head and smirk at the fact that she's not wearing a bra. I reattach my lips to her skin and I slowly lift her up while I lead us to my bed. I carefully place her down and settle between her legs. I bring my attention back to her lips and start trailing my hands down her body. 

"You're so hot." I groan 

She let out a low moan. I start to kiss, lick and nip the exposed skin as I make my way down her body. A particular lick to her navel makes her whine. I slip my fingers past the waistband of her shorts and slowly slide them down her legs. 

"Hmm. No panties?" I ask in a teasing tone

"I knew I wouldn't be coming in here to just talk." She replies slightly out of breath 

Once she kicks the piece of clothing off I kneel from my spot in between her legs and admire the naked body in front of me. Bora was covered in slight bite marks and hickeys and her skin was glistening with a slight layer of sweat. Her eyes were hooded and dark while her lips her parted and swollen. Her hair was messy and spread all over my pillow.

"You're breathtaking." I mutter in a hushed tone 

She smiles and looks away before shifting her legs a bit out of anticipation. I shuffle down so that I am face to face with her core. I wrap my fingers around her thighs and begin to leave open mouth kisses on them. 

"Please." She whimpers

I comply and lick from her slit to her clit. Her reaction is automatic. The hand in my hair tightens its grip while her other hand grips the sheets roughly. 

"M-more." She moans from under me

I slowly insert two fingers and bring my mouth to her bundle of nerves. 

"F-fuck." Her grip tightens again and her back slightly arches 

The only noises in the room are the lewd noises coming from her. I curl my fingers to hit her spot and lightly bite her clit. 

"Uh right t-there!" 

I quickly make my way back up to her and she whimpers at the loss of contact. 

"Ssshhh. They'll hear you. Are you going to stay quiet for me?" I say with a finger on her lips

She nods and takes the finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself. I let out a growl and remove my finger from her mouth and press my lips against hers. My hand makes its way back between her legs. I swiftly re-insert two fingers and work at a faster pace, making sure to hit her weak spot. She moans into my mouth and brings the hand that was gripping the sheets to my back, scratching at the skin. I break the kiss and hiss at the stinging coming from my back. 

"Oh my god. I'm so close." She moans in my ear, arching her back 

I then move at an even faster pace and I feel her start to clench against my fingers. 

"Go ahead baby. Let go." I coax 

A few seconds later I feel her body tense and she bites my shoulder to muffle her moans. I soften my actions to help her come down from her high. I remove my fingers and place them in my mouth as I roll off of her. 

"Mmm. Sweet." 

She lets out a tired chuckle and turns to face me. I quickly place a kiss on her lips. 

"Don't worry about me. Next time." I smile 

She returns the smile and nuzzles into me. 

"Hang on. Clothes and cover those first." 

"Can I wear one of your oversized shirts?" She asks with the cutest expression 

"Of course. Here." 

I throw and oversized shirt and a pair of underwear at her along with her shorts that were on the floor. She starts changing as I clean up the rest of the clothes on my floor and unlock the door. I grab some concealer and start to cover up all of our marks. 

"Siyeonie come cuddle." She whines 

I quickly put the concealer away, throw a shirt on and jump onto the bed. She automatically snuggles into me and I pull the blanket over us. 

"Thank you for fixing that problem." She mumbles against my chest

"Anytime." I laugh as I kiss the top of her head

Pretty soon I hear her breathing even out. 

"Oh Bora. I think I'm in love with you." I whisper before I fall asleep myself


	5. Nothing Serious

I was woken up by someone suddenly bursting into my room. 

"Hey Siy do you know where - oh there you are." 

Yoohyeon pauses for a second before continuing. 

"Just came to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"We'll be down in a bit." 

She nods and bee lines out of my room. I look down to see the beauty still asleep on my chest. 

"Hey. Bora. Baby. Wake up." I poke her side

"Mmm five more minutes." 

"Yoo just came in to tell us that dinner is ready. Come on. I know you're hungry." 

"Ugh. How long did we nap?"

I throw my arms around till I feel my phone on the bedside table. 

"Around 4 hours. That was a nice ass nap." 

"Mmhhmm. Can we just stay like this?" 

Unfortunately her stomach disagreed and rumbled. 

"Looks like your stomach doesn't want us to." I laugh 

She groans and rolls off of me. She sits on the edge of the bed and stretches. I crawl behind her and wrap my arms around her neck. She grabs my legs and runs out of my room.

"Bora! Oh my god! Put me down, put me doowwwnnn!" 

She starts laughing like a maniac and starts running down the stairs and all around the living room. 

"Bora! I'm serious. Put me do- aaaahhhhhh oh my fucking god!" 

She picks up her speed and starts jumping up and down. I start hitting her back but she doesn't stop nor put me down. 

"What is happening? Stop fooling around and come eat kids!" Minji yells from the next room 

Bora hauls ass into the dining room and starts spinning in circles. 

"Put me dooowwwnnnn!" I whine 

She finally puts me down while laughing her ass off. 

"You should see your face right now." She's now holding her stomach with tears in her eyes because of how hard she's laughing

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick." I groan as I sit down 

"The fact that you guys are so close is so weird." Minji chuckles 

"They're at the cuddling stage. When I went to call them to come down they were cuddling in Siyeon's room." Yoo giggles

Minji raises an eyebrow and looks at both of us. 

"She's comfortable." Bora shrugs

"It smells good." I say trying to change the subject 

Bora nods as she takes a sip of water, agreeing with my statement. 

"It smells like sex." Yooheyon jokes

The girl next to me chokes on her water and my face goes red. I pat her back trying to soothe her coughing fit. 

"She was kidding Bora." Laughs Minji

"I know. Just caught me by surprise." She nervously replies 

I shake my head and start eating. We engaged in a conversation about what we're going to do over the summer. 

"Oh I have an idea! Let's invite the girls and go to the lake house." I say

"That's actually a really good idea. We should. What do you guys think?" 

The two other girls nod at my cousin and I. 

"Alright it's settled. Summer break at the lake house." Minji says

"Who knew Siyeon had actual good ideas." Yoo says while laughing 

Minji starts laughing and high fives her. I pout and put my head on my hand. 

"It was a great idea love." Bora says with a reassuring smile as she places her free hand on my thigh

I smile brightly at her and do a little dance in my seat. She drops her fork and pinches my cheeks. 

"Ah you're so cuutteee." She squeals and I smile even brighter 

"What the hell happened between you two at the party. You guys have been disgustingly adorable lately." My cousin cringes

We laugh and continue eating. The shorter girl places her hand back on my thigh and keeps it there for the rest of dinner. 

"I'll help you with the dishes Min." Bora says

Yoo heads upstairs to get ready for bed and I go into the living room to play some games. After a few rounds I decided to run to the kitchen to grab some water. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard Minji and Bora talking. I know I probably shouldn't eavesdrop but I honestly couldn't help it. 

"Sooooo you've been a little MIA lately." I hear my cousin say

"Been busy lately." Bora responds

"OMG. You're seeing someone!" 

"I-." 

"You are! Who? Do I know them?" 

"It's nothing serious. Just someone I met at the party." The shorter one shrugs

"Ah I see. So you're getting some?" Minji smirks

"I don't kiss and tell." Bora responds with a smirk of her own

I know we're supposed to keep us on the down low for right now but that kind of hurt. I decided that I've heard enough and walk in before they continue the conversation. 

"Oh hey little cuz." 

"Hey."

"Need something?" Minji asks

"Water." I say as I point to the fridge 

"Here I'll get it." Bora says as she starts to walk from the sink to the fridge 

"I can get it. I'm going to bed." I grab a water bottle and make my way out of the kitchen 

I go back to the living room to turn the TV off and run upstairs. 

*30 minutes later*

I hear Bora's shower turn on and sigh. I finished getting ready and get into bed. All of a sudden Minji walks in. 

"Hey you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm good. Just tired. It's been a long day." 

"Yeah it really has been. So you and Bora are close now?" 

"You act like you aren't close with my best friend." I scoff

"You act like we're sleeping with eachother." 

We pause and I raise an eyebrow. 

"I never said anything remotely near that." I say slowly 

"I'm going to get ready for bed. It's been a long day. Good night." She says as she rushes out of my room

I furrow my brows but shake it off and get comfortable. I start to doze off when my door opens again. 

"Hey babe you asleep?" 

"Hmm" 

She walks over to me and lightly shakes me. 

"Babe." 

"Let this someone you met at the party sleep." I groan 

She freezes before standing up straight. 

"How much did you hear?" She asks cautiously 

I turn to my other side and look at her. 

"Enough." I say through my teeth

"I- I didn't know what else to say.. I'm-"

"No I get it. It's nothing serious right?" I curse myself for letting my voice crack

"Siyeon.." She says softly

"Don't.. It's late and I'm tired." I almost whisper as tears threaten to fall 

I roll back to my original spot so that my back is facing her. 

"I'll let you sleep.. goodnight." 

She stops at the door and I can hear her shift a bit. 

"Babe... can we please talk about this tomorrow?" 

"Yeah.. yeah." I respond quietly 

Once I hear the door click shut I finally let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

*buzz buzz* 

I groan and grab my phone to check who texted me. 

Marissa from 4th period  
My girlfriend ditched me. Movies @ 2? 

I'll meet you there 

I check the time and it was only noon. I get up and drag myself to my shower. After my shower I wrap my hair up and go to my closet to pick out my outfit. I decide on something simple and very me. I throw the outfit on my bed and blow dry my hair. 

"Should I curl it? Naaahh... yeeeaaahhh." 

I finally finish curling my hair and check my phone. 

"Damn it's one already?" 

I quickly throw my outfit on and look at myself in the mirror. Curled hair, cropped rock shirt, ripped black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket as the finishing touch. I grab my phone and my bag and run down the stairs. 

"You're up and dressed and it's barely past noon? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Yoo gasps dramatically 

I roll my eyes and take an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, "cleaning" it on my shirt before taking a bite. 

"So. You're actually dressed up. Where you going?" Minji asks 

"Marissa from my 4th period asked to go to the movies." I reply before taking another bite 

"Who's Marissa?" Asked Bora as my phone dinged 

"A girl from my 4th period? Anyways I have to go, she just texted me she's on her way to the theater." 

I put the apple back in my mouth and grab my keys. As I was walking out of the kitchen I remembered something. I take the apple out of my mouth and turn to face the three girls in the kitchen. I look the shortest girl in the eye and slightly clench my jaw. 

"We'll talk later." 

"Ooouuu you're in troouubbllleee." Yoo teases as I walk out the door

I jog to my car and make my way to the theater. As I walk to the ticket booth I hear someone shouting my name. 

"Siyeon!"

I turn to my left to see Marissa waving two tickets in the air. 

"Hey. You didn't have to get my ticket." I say as I approach her

"I asked you to hang out. It's the least I could do." 

"Let me pay for the snacks then." 

"Sure. Come on. Previews are about to start."

"So, you're girlfriend ditched you?" I snorted 

"Yeah. Some family thing. You're the only person I know that couldn't possibly be doing anything on a Saturday." 

"Hey! I left my best friend, my cousin and my girlfriend at home for this." 

Shit. 

"Girlfriend? The infamous lone wolf Lee Siyeon finally has a girlfriend? Oh please do tell." 

"I- she's not technically my girlfriend." 

"Have you kissed?" 

I nod. 

"Have you gone on a date?" 

"Sort of." 

"Have you slept with her?" 

I sheepishly nod. 

"It wasn't just sex was it? You like her." 

I rub the back of my neck and avert my gaze to the side, not being able to hold eye contact anymore without blushing. 

"Oh my god! You're blushing! You like her!" 

"Sshhh shut up. The whole world doesn't need to know." I groan 

"So you like her but don't know what you guys are?" 

"Yeah basically." I sigh

"Just be straightforward and ask her."

"That's the thing. I don't think she wants to be.. official you know? I don't want this to be a let's fuck time to time even though we clearly have feelings for eachother type of thing where we both end up getting hurt in the end." 

"You should talk about it with her. After this movie you're going to go home and sit her down." 

I nod again and we finally get to the front of the snack line. Even once the movie started I couldn't help but think back to the conversation Marissa and I just had. Does Bora really want to be official? 

*after the movie* 

"Thanks for inviting me out Marissa. I really needed it." 

"No problem. Let's do it again sometime. Maybe it'll be a double date." 

"Maybe.." 

"Alright I gotta go. Text me how it goes okay?" 

"I will. Thanks again." 

She sends me a smile before running off to her car. The whole way home the only thing I could think about is Bora and the situation we're in. How will Minji react? I was so overly occupied with my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had already made it home. I was about to park when someone knocks on the passenger window. I roll it down when I realize it was Bora who had knocked. 

"Let's go somewhere to talk? Minji and Yoo are home and I don't think we'll get any privacy." 

"Sure." 

The drive was quiet. I took us to my favorite spot in the city. Diamond Hills. They looked over the whole entire city. 

"It's prettier at night. The whole city lights up." I say as I sit on the hood of my car. 

"Siyeon.." 

I don't look at the girl climbing to sit next to me. I only hum in response. 

"About last night.. I didn't know what else to-"

"What are we?" 

"H-huh?"

"What are we? Am I really just a fuck buddy to you? Is that what this is?" 

"What? No no. Siyeon it's not like that." 

"Then what is this? What are we-"

"Be my girlfriend!" She shouts, interrupting me

"W-what?"

I finally turn to look at her as she gets up from her spot on the hood of my car and stands in front of me. She looks down and grabs my hands, completely avoiding my gaze. 

"I had this whole plan to ask you but the way things are going right now, I don't think I can wait any longer. Lee Siyeon.. will you be my girlfriend?" 

"What about Minji?"

She looks me in the eye and gives me a shy smile. 

"Screw what Minji thinks. I want to be with you. Only if you'll have me of course." 

"You're willing to risk your friendship? For me?" 

"I'd risk anything for you. I.."

She pauses for a second before clearing her throat and gives me the biggest, purest smile. 

"Oh Siyeon. I think I'm in love with you."

My blood froze. Embarrassment takes over and I put my face in my hands. 

"Oh my god you heard that?"

"It was cute. Aaannyyywwaayyysss. Back to what I was saying. I'd risk anything for you. I love you. I'm in love with you Siyeon."

I slowly lift my head out from my hands and pull her closer. 

"I'm in love with you too." 

I pull her into a passionate kiss. After what seemed like hours we finally break the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. 

"So is that a yes?" Bora asks breathlessly 

"Noooooo. I admitted I'm in love with you and kissed you like that just because. Of course that's a yes you idiot." I tease 

She rolls her eyes and pecks my lips one more time. 

"Let's go home and tell Minji and Yoo." 

My nerves were all over the place and my leg kept bouncing due to how anxious I was.

"It's going to be okay babe. I'll be right there with you. We're going to do this together." Bora says as she places a hand on my leg 

I smile and nod before taking her smaller hand in mine and kissing the back of it. When we got back to the house it was quiet. 

"Are you sure they're home?" I ask the shorter girl beside me

"Their cars are here." She shrugs 

"Back door is open. Did you leave it open?" 

"No. I haven't gone out there today." 

I grab her hand and step in front of her as we make our way over to the backyard. A stifled giggle makes me stop in my tracks. I turn around to face the older girl. 

"What?"

"Nothing. It was just cute how you sensed danger and automatically stepped in front of me. That's some big dick energy right there." 

"Oh shut up and stay behind me." 

"Yes daddy." She teases in a sultry voice 

"Bora." I groan 

"Okay okay. This isn't the end of it though daddy." She whispers the last part in my ear

I ignore the chills going down my spine and continue walking. Once we pass the sliding door the scene in front of us makes us gasp loudly. 

"Siyeon! Bora! Look we can explain!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is intense. That’s all I can say


	7. Did You Expect Her to Be Quiet?

Bora and I walked passed the glass doors to see Minji and Yoohyeon making out on one of the pool chairs. Out of shock, we both gasp loudly. 

"Siyeon! Bora! We can explain!" Minji frantically tries to reason 

I give Bora a look and she automatically nods, understanding completely what my motive was. 

"So when you joked about sleeping with my best friend, you weren't actually joking? You're sleeping with my best friend Minji?" I say trying to sound as mad as possible 

"I'm sorry Siy. We never meant for this to happen. But I love her." Yoo says with a guilt ridden tone 

"Alright I think that's enough babe. You've scared them enough." Bora whispers

I nod, quickly replacing my scowl with a smile. 

"I guess we're gonna be in-laws Yoo." I tease

"Speaking of being all in love and stuff..." Bora starts as she grabs my hand

"No..." Minji gasps

"No?" 

"You and Siyeon?!" My cousin yells

"Surprise? We were actually on our way to tell you that Bora and I are together when we caught y'all about to do the nasty." I nervously say

"Hey we're all gonna be in-laws." Yoo jokes

"How long?" Minji asks

"Since the party..." I answer

Minji's expression softens. She lets out a little chuckle. 

"Bora. I'm going to kill you." 

And with that, Minji starts chasing Bora around the backyard. Yoo walks over to me and gives me a hug. 

"Seems like we're the only ones that don't mind the whole me dating my best friend's cousin and you dating your cousin's best friend." She laughs 

"I mean come on. A house of four totally not straight women? Something was bound to happen at some point." 

We were interrupted my a loud thud. Bora had tackled Minji on the patch of grass and was attempting to get her to stop trying to scratch her eyes out. 

"You're doing the same thing!" Bora yells

"It's not the same!" 

"It IS the same! I love her Minji!" 

After hearing that Minji stops flailing around. 

"You what?" 

"I. Love. Her. I'm in love with Siyeon." 

"All those times you came to me to talk about how you were in love with a girl you could never have.." 

"It was Siyeon." 

Bora pauses and looks up at me with a soft smile. 

"It's always been Siyeon." 

My heart flutters at her words and I can't help but grin. Minji pushes the smaller girl off of her and they both get up. Bora walks back over to me, slightly hiding behind me. My cousin slowly makes her way to my best friend and looks at all three of us before looking me dead in the eye. 

"So we're in love with eachother's best friends.. cool cool." 

I smile and face Bora as I take hold of her small hand. 

"Yeah. I guess we are." 

The smaller girl returns the smile and lightly squeezes my hand. 

"Ew you guys are disgustingly cute. Now it all makes sense. There's no way you two got close without sleeping with each other." Says Yoo

"You two already slept with eachother?!" Minji exclaims 

"Oh come on Minj I'm not a kid anymore. Plus you were about to sleep with my best friend, who's younger than me by the way, in our backyard." 

"I know that. Thanks for pointing that out. I just... treat eachother right." 

"We will. But that goes for you two as well." Says Bora

"That's my baby cousin Bora. You better take care of her." 

"I have been thank you very much." 

"Honestly this went better than I expected." I sigh, taking a seat on the non-vacant pool chair

"So you guys are really together..." Minji whispers in disbelief 

"Are you dense?" Replies Bora 

"What'd you say?!" 

"You heard me." The shorter girl retorts

I close my eyes and shake my head until I hear a loud splash. I quickly sit up to see my cousin and my girlfriend wrestling in the pool. My girlfriend. That sounds.. nice. I look at Yoo and she shakes her head with a smile. 

"We're dating idiots." She says

"Indeed we are." I chuckle 

I run inside to grab two towels from the closet. When I get back to the backyard the two girls are barely getting out of the pool. I toss one of the towels to Yoohyeon and unfold the other for Bora. 

"Come here baby." I coo

She walks over with a pout and I wrap her in the towel. 

"Minji is mean. I can't believe you're related to that." She says, cheeks puffed and bottom lip jutting out 

"Hey! You started it!" Minji yells from where Yoohyeon is wrapping her in the towel, making Bora's pout intensify 

I laugh and peck her lips before pulling her into a hug. 

"You're gonna get all wet Siy. Let go of me." Bora says as she gently pushes me away

"I don't mind." I shrug and pull her back into the hug 

She smacks my arm with a smile before nuzzling into my chest. 

"Let's all shower and then go out for dinner to celebrate whatever the hell that was earlier." Yoo suggests

"You want to celebrate me trying to kill Bora and us wrestling in the pool?" Minji asks clearly confused 

"No you idiot. She meant how you guys got caught red handed and Siyeon and I exposing ourselves. Seriously, how dense are you?" Bora scoffs 

"Oookkaayyy let's go get ready yeah?" I say before another childish fight breaks out

"How are you two the oldest?" Yoo laughs but quickly shuts up when Minji sends her a glare 

"I'm joking babe." 

I chuckle and drag Bora upstairs. 

"My room or yours?" 

"Yours." 

"You know soon enough, I'm not going to have any clothes left." 

"Then lets go shopping tomorrow." 

"Are you asking me out on a date Miss Kim Bora?"

"So what if I am? That's just the girlfriend thing to do."

"God I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." 

"What? Me stealing your clothes?"

"No.. calling you my girlfriend and vise versa." 

"Well you better get used to it because it's reality." She says as she kisses me, pushing me into my room 

"Uh uh. We need to get ready." I say, pulling away from the kiss

"We'll be quick. Cooommmeee ooonnn." She whines 

"No Bora."

"Please daddy. It'll be quick I prom-"

Before she can finish her sentence I push her against the door, one hand wrapped around her throat and the other gripping her waist. I look down at her and feel her gulp against my hand. I apply a bit of pressure before leaning in near her ear. 

"You know.. as much as you are beautiful and stunning... you're also such a bad girl aren't you?" I growl 

I hear her whimper and feel her shift her stance, clenching her thighs together. I tighten my grip on her throat and she moans. 

"I asked you a question."

"Ugh yes." She whispers

"Yes what Bora?" I say as I swiftly spread her legs and press my own knee against her core

"Yes I'm a bad girl!" She moans loudly, almost shouting 

I capture her lips and I pick her up. She automatically wraps her legs around my torso. I make my way to my bathroom and put her down as I sit down on my closed toilet seat. She looks at me dumbfounded. 

"Take your clothes off." I order sternly 

She flinches slightly at my change of tone but obeys none the less. Once she's completely undressed I reach over to turn on the shower and sit back to admire the ethereal beauty in front of me. She bites her lip and tries to cover her body. I quickly take her hands into mine and leave wet kisses all over her exposed belly. 

"You're beautiful." I whisper against her smooth skin

"Please.." Bora gasps 

"It's not gonna be that easy. Bad girls get punished. You are going to be patient and aren't going to come until I say you can. Understood?" 

"Yes daddy." 

I lightly bite her hip at her words. I look up to see her smirking, understanding completely what she's doing. 

"Mmm naughty naughty." I tsk 

She doesn't answer and just looks at me innocently. 

"In the shower. Now." 

I quickly strip out of my clothes and enter a few seconds after. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and leave kisses from her jaw, down her neck to her shoulders. 

"You're so beautiful." 

I gently push her forward so that her front is pressed against the cold shower wall. She shivers and hisses at the new profound temperature. My mouth is still working on her neck as my hands roam her body. 

"So incredibly beautiful." 

I flip her over and drop to my knees, spreading her legs in the process. I waste no time and dive in, tongue lapping up her core. Her hand flies to grip my hair as the other goes up to her mouth to muffle her moans. I pull both her hands down and hold them against the wall. I quicken the pace of my tongue, eating her like no tomorrow. Moments later her legs start to tremble and her moans get louder. Just as she's about to release I pull away. If looks could kill, the one she gives me after denying her release would be a gruesome murder. 

"What the fuck Siyeon." 

I smirk and stand up again. I grip her hands tighter when she tries to pull them out of my grasp. 

"I told you. You're going to be patient and come when I tell you." I smirk 

I kiss her roughly before she can respond. She bites my bottom lip, drawing blood. 

"What the hell Bora!" 

"What're you gonna do about it daddy?" She challenges 

This sparks a fire in me. I insert two fingers and bite her earlobe. 

"You're not going to come till I give you permission." 

The only response I get is a loud moan. I work faster and start nipping at her neck. Soon it starts to become too much for the latter. 

"Please. I'm so close." 

"Not yet." 

"Daddy please oh my god." 

"You better scream my name babygirl. Come for me." I growl

I flick my wrist, curling my fingers to hit her spot and bite the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. 

"Siyeon! Ah!" Her loud moans echo throughout the bathroom like melodic acoustics

"Mmm what a good girl." I whisper as I pepper her neck with kisses

She groans and slumps against the wall. 

"You okay baby?" 

"More than okay." She smiles, eyes still shut

"Was it too much?" I nervously ask

"Not. At. All. That was beyond hot. Very sexy Miss Lee Siyeon." 

I giggle and peck her lips. 

"Come on we have to actually get ready now." 

"Yes daddy." 

"Shut up and start showering." I chuckle 

*1 hour later*

Bora and I finally finished getting ready and met the other two girls downstairs. 

"You guys are loud." Yoo cringes

"Correction. Bora is loud. I did not want to hear any of that." Minji gags 

"What? Did you expect her to be quiet? You really are dense." I snort 

Bora snorts loudly and high fives me. 

"Whatever let's go." Minji rolls her eyes 

"Damn!" Yoo exclaims 

"What?" Bora asks 

"Are you guys vampires or something?!" She yells pointing to the bite mark on Bora's neck/shoulder area and my bruised lip 

"Wanna find out?" I tease 

"OKAY LET'S GO!" Minji screams as she grabs the car keys and heads to the car 

Yoohyeon quickly follows in pursuit leaving Bora and I laughing by ourselves. 

"I love you Bora." I say catching her by surprise 

"I love you too Siyeon." She replies fondly

I smile at her and we quickly make our way to the car before my cousin gets even more fed up with us and actually leaves our asses behind.

~ ~ ~ ~   
Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been an exhausting and rough week.


	8. Author’s note

I’d like to apologize for the wait. A lot of people had asked for a Jiyoo POV for the last chapter. I had a chapter pre-written but I decided to fulfill people’s wishes and provide you all with a Jiyoo POV. The chapter will be up tomorrow if I don’t get overwhelmed with homework but I will try my best. This actually gives me an opportunity to postpone assignments even though I’ll probably stay up till like 5 AM finishing them. Anyways, please wait for the Jiyoo chapter tomorrow and have an amazing day. Also, don’t postpone assignments like I am. Education is very important and so is a good nights sleep. 

With love,  
Jay💜


	9. Forever

Night of the party

"Minji.. ah.." 

The said girl reattaches her own lips to the ones of the taller girl. They were situated in the upstairs bathroom as music blared in the background. This had been a reoccurring event ever since the tension became too much one night when they were alone. After confessing their feelings to one another they began seeing each other in secret. Their best friends had no clue what was going behind closed doors. 

Minji's POV

"Mm Yoo baby. Be as loud as you want. No one will hear us over the music." I smirk 

After those words left my mouth she let out the loudest moan I've ever heard from her. I was just about to slip my fingers between her legs when a noise from outside the door stopped me. 

"Ugh I think someone just puked outside." I sigh and release myself from the taller girl's hold

"People need to know when to stop with the shots." Yoohyeon annoyingly groans 

"We'll finish this later. I promise." 

I quickly fix myself and open the door. The pungent smell of puke hits me in the face. I turn to see a familiar girl leaning on the railing next to a blob of throw up. 

"Yoo, Handong just puked in front of Bora's door." 

Yoohyeon runs out and gasps. 

"I'll get her, you get Bora. Don't tell her someone we know did this. She would kill us." 

I laugh and nod. 

"Come on Dongie. Where's Yubs and Gah?" Yoohyeon asks the slightly disoriented girl 

"Hey you look like my friend Yoohyeon. Pretty." She giggles 

"I am Yoohyeon." 

"Oh. OH! Hiiiii!" 

"Hi Dongie. Where are your girlfriends?" 

"Dongie?! Oh my god! Hey Yoo. Hey Minj. Dongie baby are you okay? Oh my god did she do that?!" 

The girl had just run up the stairs. She seemed relieved that she found her girlfriend but automatically cringes at the puke puddle by the door. 

"Hey Gah. Don't worry about it. Bora and I will clean it. Yoohyeon will help you with Dong." I reassure her 

"Thank you. Sorry about her. She had a bad day at work and immediately started drowning herself with the hard stuff the moment we got here." 

"It's okay. You two better get her downstairs before I come back up here with Bora. She will definitely start yelling if she finds out it was someone she knows." 

"Will do. Can you tell Yubs to come and help us if you run into her down there?" 

"You got it." 

I stifle a laugh as the two younger girls try to keep the oldest of the three from falling flat on her ass or worse, into the puddle of puke. I quickly run down the stairs and search the house for Bora. I had checked the whole house besides the kitchen and the backyard. I make my way into the kitchen and spot Yubin playing cup pong with Yeeun. 

"Hey Yubs. Yoo and Gah are trying to get Dongie downstairs. I'm pretty sure they could use your help. I would lend a hand but I have to go find Bora to clean up the mess Dong made." 

"Oh my god. Thanks for letting me know. Sorry for any inconvenience. She had a bad day."

"It's all good. You better go help them get her down before I go up there with Bora though." 

"I got it. I think I saw her go into the backyard."

I nod and wiggle my way past the bodies in the kitchen to get to the sliding door that leads to the backyard. 

"Yo Bora! Someone threw up infront of your room! Oh hey little cuz. What're you guys doing out here?"

"Needed fresh air." 

I nod and look at my best friend, waiting for an answer. 

"Came to admire the view." 

"Okay well you need to help me clean up the puke by your door." 

She lets out a groan and gets up from where she was sitting on the grass. 

"I'll be there in a sec."

I nod and walk back into the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies. 

"Who was it?" 

I turn to see the shorter girl leaning on the counter with her arms crossed. I shrug and throw her a pair of gloves. 

Once we finished cleaning up the mess we went out separate ways as the party had died down but was still going. I spot Yoohyeon and Yubin setting up a game of cup pong. 

"Hey got room for one more?" 

"Of course. You and Yoohyeon versus me and Gahyeon." 

We all nod and finish setting up the game. 

"Where's Dongie?" 

The three girls point towards the living room. I look over to see Handong sprawled out on one couch and Siyeon playing on her phone on the other. I smile and shake my head. She was always bad at handling her alcohol.

“I’m going to bed Minji!” Siyeon yells from the staircase 

“We forgot the beer. We’ll go grab some.” Gahyeon says, dragging Yubin with her

I nod at the two girls before looking back up at the stairs. 

“Okay good night! Love you!”

“Love you too!”

“Hey what about me!” The taller girls beside me yells 

“I love you too Yoo!” My cousin laughs 

“Psh I know.” Yoohyeon says as she dramatically flips her hair 

I look at the girl beside me and smile. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” She asks as she frantically tries to wipe nonexistent crumbs off her face 

“I love you.” 

She automatically stops what she’s doing and gives me the biggest smile. 

“I love you too.” 

Her smile quickly turns into a bitter expression. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We need to tell them soon Minji.”

I sigh and nod. 

“Soon... soon...” 

Next morning

“Wake up Yoo. We have to start cleaning.” 

“Mm good morning.” She responds with a kiss

“Good morning my love. Now come on. This house isn’t going to clean itself.” 

We make our way downstairs to Handong, Yubin and Gahyeon picking up trash. 

“Morning you three.”

“Morning.” They reply in unison

“How’s the hangover Dongie?” Yoohyeon asks

“Peachy.” She groans 

We all laugh and get back to cleaning. An hour or so later, Bora and Siyeon come downstairs. 

“Took you guys long enough! Hurry up and start cleaning. Yoohyeon is already making breakfast.” 

The three lovebirds leave soon after due to Handong being very hungover. After we finished eating I informed the rest of the girls about dress shopping. I excuse myself to go change and Yoohyeon follows behind me. As soon as we reach my room I pull the taller girl into a kiss. 

“I told you we’d finish what we started later.” 

I prop her against the wall and start leaving kisses on her neck. She lets out a little moan so I put two fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. When I’m finished with her neck I replace my fingers with my mouth as I creep my hand into her pants. I sweep my fingers across her clit once and she shudders. The younger girl moans into my mouth as my two fingers enter her. I work my digits at a fast pace, using my thumb to penetrate her bundle of nerves. I curl my fingers as she starts to clench around me and she comes undone, body spasming before going limp. With one last kiss I pull away, placing my fingers in my mouth. 

“Change. We have to go back downstairs before they get curious and come up here looking for us.” 

She nods, too breathless to give a verbal answer and takes a shirt and a pair of pants from her stash of clothes in my drawer. After we finish changing we run down the stairs. 

“Lets go?” Yoohyeon asks

Siyeon nods and Bora doesn’t move from her spot by the sink. 

“You okay Bora?” I ask

“Ahem yeah I’m good.” She smiles as she turns on her heels quickly 

I give her a weird look and grab my keys while walking out the front door. 

At the mall

Yoohyeon and I make our way into the mall as soon as we get out of the car. 

“You have a dress in mind?” I ask

“I was thinking a long sleeve body clad. What about you?” 

“Mm I think I might go with a mesh type of design. Maybe a thin strapped body clad with mesh on the shoulder and arm area.” 

“Sexy.” She says wiggling her eyebrows

I chuckle and stop walking to wait for the two other girls. 

“Woah when did you two get close?” I ask as my cousin and best friend approach us with their arms interlocked

“We caught up at the party.” The shorter girl answers 

“Lets go dress shopping now. Lead the way Min.” Siyeon butts in

I turn around and start walking to the dress shop. We all go our different ways to search for our dresses. I spotted a dress that fit my description that I gave my girlfriend and found my size. 

“You find the one you were looking for?” 

I smile and show the dress to the taller girl. 

“Did you find the one you were looking for?”

She nods and lifts up a long sleeved dress. I look around and spot the two other girls discussing about something. I go try the dress on and walk out to show Yoohyeon. 

“Woah ~ woah.” We both gasp when we see eachother in our chosen dresses 

“Should I get it?” I ask

“Yes! Uh I mean yeah. Yeah you should.” 

“You should definitely get that one.” I wink

Her cheeks tint pink and I laugh before going back into the dressing room. When Yoohyeon and I get out, Bora and Siyeon go in. Bora comes out first and automatically decides to get the first dress she tries on. 

“This is the one. I can feel it.” 

Siyeon takes longer and I was wondering if she passed out in there or something. 

“Have you decided on one yet kid?” 

“Yeah I think I found the one.”

“Damn Siy you look good.” Yoohyeon says from beside me

“Yeah little cuz. The dress suits you really well.” 

“Thank you. Bora what do you think?” 

All eyes go to Bora and she’s practically drooling. 

“I... um... wow..” 

“I take it you like it then?”

Bora begins to nod aggressively and finally puts some words together. 

“I was joking when I gave it to you you know... but I don’t regret it at all because you look... damn.”

“Stop flirting with my baby cousin Bora. You look like a predator.” I joke 

The shorter girl sends me a glare before going to help Siyeon unzip her dress. 

“You know we’re not going to make it the wedding after party right?” Yoohyeon whispers as we make our way to the register 

I raise my eyebrows and give her a questioning look. 

“As soon as the ceremony is over, we’re going back to our room and I’m tearing that dress off your body like it’s Christmas morning.” 

I smirk and dirty thoughts automatically flood my brain. That ceremony is going to be painfully long. 

As soon as we get home Bora runs upstairs and Siyeon goes to check on her, leaving me and Yoohyeon alone. Once we get into my room I’m pushed on the bed. 

“I think it’s time for me to repay you for this morning.” 

*4 hours later* 

“Yoo baby. Can you go call Bora and Siy to come down and eat?” 

She looks up from her phone and runs upstairs. I add some finishing touches to our dinner. A few seconds later Yoohyeon runs back down the stairs and sits back down in her spot at the table. 

“They’re coming.” 

Right on cue I hear screeching and yelling. 

“What is happening? Stop fooling around and come eat kids!” 

Bora bolts into the kitchen with Siyeon on her back and starts spinning in circles. After some more whining, Bora finally puts her down. It’s so weird to see them so close. Even though they’ve been acquaintances for nearly their whole lives, they’ve never been super close. Not until recently. 

“The fact that you guys are so close is so weird.” 

Yoohyeon talks about how she found them cuddling in Siyeon’s room and I raise a brow. They’re both separately clingy but never with eachother. 

“It smells like good.” Siyeon says

“It smells like sex.” Yoohyeon jokes

I slightly freeze and Bora starts to choke. 

“She was kidding Bora.”

“I know. Just caught me by surprise.”

I shake off the weird vibe I’m getting from them and continue to engage in a conversation. We were trying to come up with summer plans when Siyeon spoke up. 

“Let’s invite the girls and go to the lake house.” 

We agree and Yoo starts teasing Siyeon. 

“Who knew Siyeon had actual good ideas.”

I start laughing and high five her. 

“It was a great idea love.” Bora reassures Siyeon

Siyeon then starts dancing in her seat with a wide smile. 

“Ah you’re so cuuuttteee.” Bora squeals 

“What the hell happened between you two at the party? You guys have been disgustingly adorable lately.” I cringe 

We all laugh and continue eating our meals. After we finish Bora volunteers to help with the dishes. I confront her for being a little MIA and I’ve realized that she’s been extra giddy and happy lately. 

“OMG. You’re seeing someone!”

She hesitates and that says it all. 

“You are! Who? Do I know them?” 

“It’s nothing serious. Just someone I met at the party.” She shrugs 

“Ah I see. So you’re getting some?” I smirk

“I don’t kiss and tell.” 

Before I could respond, Siyeon walks into the kitchen. 

“Oh hey little cuz.”

“Hey.” 

“Need something?”

“Water.” She vaguely says as she points to the fridge

“Here I’ll get it.” Bora says

“I can get it. I’m going to bed.” Siyeon coldly responds 

“What’s up with her?” I ask

Bora looks devastated and just shrugs. We finish cleaning 30 minutes later and head upstairs. Bora goes straight to her room to shower while I decide to check on my cousin. 

“Hey you okay?”

“Yeah I’m good. Just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah it really has been. So you and Bora are close now?” I ask wondering if something happened between them earlier causing 

“You act like you aren’t close with my best friend.” She scoffs 

“You act like we’re sleeping with each other.” My rues go wide and I freeze after realizing what I had said 

“I’m going to get ready for bed. It’s been a long day. Good night.” I say, rushing out of her room and into Yoohyeon’s

The taller girl was laying on her bed playing PubG on her phone. 

“Hey babe. What’s up?”

“I might’ve done something stupid. Depends if she aactually questions it.”

Upon hearing my stressed tone she puts her phone down and pats the spot next to her on her bed. 

“What happened?” 

I sigh and settle in the middle of her bed. 

“I might’ve hinted to Siyeon that we’re together.” 

“How detailed was the hint?” 

“I just said that she acts like we’re sleeping together but she didn’t say anything near that. I just panicked.” 

She sits up and pulls me into a hug. 

“It’s okay. Knowing her it’ll just go right past her unless you say something like that’s again. So make sure you don’t okay?”

I nod and melt into her embrace. She moves us towards the headboard and places a blanket over us. I feel a set of lips lingering on the top of my head and sleep soon starts to take over. 

Next morning 

I wake up to Siyeon’s shower running. I look up and see Yoohyeon still asleep. I start to kiss her jaw before I feel her stir.

“Morning.” 

“Morning baby.” I smile

I was about to lean in and kiss her lips when both of our stomachs began to growl causing both of us to laugh. 

“That’s our cue to get up.” 

I wiggle out of her embrace and start to wash up in her bathroom. After we finish brushing our teeth and washing our faces we make our way downstairs. We were shocked to see Bora already downstairs eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. 

“Morning gremlin.” Yoohyeon teases

“Morning tree.” Bora retorts

I snort and grab two bowls, adding cereal and milk before handing one to the taller one. 

“Thank you.”

I smile and take a seat at the table. A few minutes later Siyeon jogs into the kitchen completely ready. 

“You’re up and dressed and it’s barely past noon? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Yoohyeon fake gasps

Siyeon rolls her eyes and cleans an apple using her shirt. 

“So. You’re actually dressed. Where are you going?”

“Marissa from my 4th period asked to go to the movies.”

“Who’s Marissa?” Bora speaks up 

“A girl from my 4th period? Anyways I have to go, she just texted me she’s on the way to the theater.”

I nod and wave bye but she stops before she walks out the door. Turning around she looks at Bora. 

“We’ll talk later.” She says and walks out the door

“Ooouuu you’re in trooouubbllleee.” Yoo teases Bora as she visibly gulps

“What’d you do?” I ask

“Said something I definitely shouldn’t have.” She frowns

She puts her dish in the sink and goes back into her room. 

“I know I just woke up but I need a damn nap.” I sigh 

Yoohyeon giggles and takes my hand as she leads us back to her room. I plop on her bed and she starts to play a game on her phone. 

“Go ahead and nap. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

I smile and kiss her cheek before getting comfortable and falling asleep. 

*2 hours later*

“Ah man.” 

I open my eyes to see Yoohyeon completely immersed in her phone. I take this moment to admire her features.

“Shit.” She hisses as her player dies

“Oh hey. How was your nap?”

“Heavenly.” I smile 

“I’m glad.” She says, placing a kiss on the crown of my head 

“Siyeon back yet?” 

“Nope. I heard her car but I think she and Bora left again.” 

“They’re probably going to go talk about whatever Bora said that she wasn’t supposed to.” 

“Most likely.”

“Oh my god why is it so hot in here.” I groan, kicking the blanket off of me

“Because I’m here.” Yoohyeon says flipping her hair

I throw a pillow at her and shake my head. 

“I’m kidding. But now would be a good time to utilize the pool on our backyard.” She suggests 

“Good idea. Let’s go.” I get up and start looking for a swimsuit in her drawers 

“I’ll meet you down there baby!” I yell to my girlfriend who is applying sunscreen in her bathroom 

“Okay!” 

Once I get to the backyard I automatically relax on the pool chair. 

“You look hot.” 

I look towards the sliding door and notice my girlfriend checking me out. I smirk as she starts to walk towards me. When she’s within arms length I pull her onto my lap, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. We’d been making out for what seemed like hours when a gasp causes us to jump away from eachother. 

“Siyeon! Bora! Look we can explain!” 

After being wrestling in the pool 

I was changing in Yoohyeon’s bathroom when I heard her snort. 

“What?”

“When I said utilize the pool, I didn’t mean you should tackle your best friends into it.”

“Shut up. She’s dating my baby cousin.”

“And you’re dating your baby cousin’s best friend.” 

“We’re one hell of a family.”

“We’re a family none the less.” 

I smile at her words and nod. 

“Forever.” 

I finished changing and walk over to my girlfriend. I capture her lips and before we could get any further than an innocent peck we hear a very non innocent noise coming from Siyeon’s bathroom. 

“Oh my god.” I gag

Yoohyeon laughs and scoops me up into her arms. She takes us downstairs and places me on the couch. She runs to the tv and picks up the switch. 

“Mario kart?” 

“You’re on.” 

Just as we finish our game Siyeon and Bora run down the stairs. 

“You guys are loud.” Yoohyeon cringes

“Correction. Bora is loud. I did not want to hear any of that.”

“What? Did you expects her to be quiet? You really are dense.” Siyeon snorts

Bora makes a loud noise and high fives her. 

“Whatever lets go.” I say 

“Damn!” Yoohyeon yells

“What?” Bora asks

“Are you guys vampires or something?!”

“Wanna find out?” Siyeon wiggles her eyebrows 

“OKAY LETS GO!” I shout 

Yoohyeon follows behind me as I make my way to my car. 

“I swear if those two don’t hurry up I’m leaving their asses here.” I huff

Yoohyeon chuckles and kisses my cheek before running to get into the car. I smile and look at the girl through the passenger window and then look back at the two other girls looking at eachother lovingly. 

“Forever.”


	10. As You Wish My Queen

Once seated at our table we began to chat while we wait for our server. 

"So how was your date earlier with the chick from your 4th period Siy?" Yoo asks

I give her an are you serious look and she mouths an apologetic sorry. I turn to the beauty sitting next to me who is already looking at me with an eyebrow raised. 

"Her GIRLFRIEND ditched her so she asked me to go watch a movie because she knows that I usually don't have plans." 

"So she's gay.. hmm.." Bora says 

"She has a GIRLFRIEND, as do I." 

"I'm just teasing. You'd be stupid to cheat on me." She replies with a flip of her hair 

"Damn right." I smile and lean in to peck her lips 

"Okay hey. Keep the PDA at a minimum please." My cousin says with fake disgust 

"Yeah yeah whatever mom." I roll my eyes

She throws a crumpled up napkin at me and I stick my tongue out. Her smile fades when she looks behind me. 

"Shit. Bora." 

"What's wrong?" The shorter girl's voice laced with concern 

"Don't look behind you. Both of you." 

"Okay... but why?" 

I look between the two girls before locking eyes with Yoohyeon. She just shrugs, just as clueless as I am. 

"Shit she's walking over here." 

"Hi I'm-"

"Jenny.." Bora breathes out 

"Bora? Minji? Oh my god hi. It's been a while." 

"A year." Bora deadpans 

"Right. How are you?" 

"I've been good. You? When did you get back from France?" 

"I've been good. I got back two weeks ago. You look great. I missed you." 

"Thanks. Welcome back..." 

"And who are these ladies." She says with a smile, motioning her head to Yoohyeon and I 

"This is my girlfriend Yoohyeon and that is my cousin Siyeon." Replies Minji 

"You finally bagged one. Wondered how long it'd take after third-wheeling Bora and I for so long." She chuckles 

That's when everything clicked. I scoffed softly and gripped my knees. Yoohyeon and Minji noticed my change in demeanor and flashed me a sympathetic look. 

"Well maybe we can go catch up sometime." 

Bora then turns to me and noticed how tense I was. She puts her hand on my thigh, slowly dragging it down till she reaches the hand on my knee and interlaces our fingers. I automatically relax in my seat. 

"Sure. Me, you and Minji." 

"Oh you two are together?" She asks noticing the movement of Bora's hand 

"Very much so." She responds with the biggest smile since Jenny got to our table

"I see. Yeah me, you and Minji. Well it was nice seeing you two and meeting your girlfriends." She says as she starts to walk away 

"Um Jenny?" I call out 

"Yeah?" 

"Aren't you going to take our order?" I ask 

"Oh. Oh my gosh! Yeah. Sorry." 

We give her our orders and as soon as she's out of sight the three other girls start laughing. 

"Did you really have to embarrass her like that Siy?" Minji snorts

"That's what she came here to do but she decided to flirt with my girlfriend instead." 

"Oh so you were jealous?" Bora asked clearly amused 

"No I was fed up. There's a difference." I roll my eyes as I pull my hand away from hers and run it through my hair 

"That's hot." 

"And you're sleeping by yourself."

"What?! What did I do?!"

Our appetizers arrived before I could answer, followed by our food soon after. 

After we finish eating we decide to go get some ice cream from the parlor across the street. 

"Chocolate?" Bora asks me once it was our turn 

"Mhmm." I hum and make my way to the table where Minji and Yoohyeon are 

She gives the guy behind the glass our orders and goes to pay. She comes back with two cones in each hand plus a receipt. 

"Vanilla for Minji. Strawberry for Yoohyeon. Mint chip for me and chocolate for my baby." 

"You're still sleeping by yourself." I say as I take my cone 

Yoohyeon takes the receipt into her hand and giggles wildly before showing it to Minji. 

"Oh yeah. You're definitely sleeping by yourself Bora." Yoohyeon snorts as she hands me the receipt 

I raise my brow at the two girls in front of me and give them a look. Yoohyeon notions for me to flip it over. On the back was 10 digits accompanied by a little note. 

"You're cute. You should text me sometime ;)"

"You've got to be kidding me." I huff

"What? What does it say?" Bora asks, taking the piece of paper from me 

"You're two for two today Bora." Minji chuckles

The shorter girl sends her a glare and looks at me softly. 

"Not a word." I say slowly as I finish my cone

Bora quickly stands up and walks to the guy behind the register. I watch their encounter, jaw clenched. A few seconds later she comes back over to us and motions to the door. 

"Sorry about that girlfriend." The ice cream guy says to me as I walk towards the exit 

I crinkle my brows and nod while Minji and Yoohyeon start laughing. When we get to the car Bora runs to my door and opens it for me. I smile as I get it. I stop her before she closes the door and look up at her. 

"Not gonna work baby."

She groans and walks to her side and sits with her arms crossed and lips pouted. 

"Why am I suffering?! I didn't even do anything! I'm innocent! How is it MY fault that I'm hot and people can't resist?!" 

The two girls in the front snort at her sudden outburst. I turn to look at the shorter girl, maintaining a stern expression. She slumps further into her seat and her pout intensifies when she sees that I'm unfazed by her outburst. I smirk and look out the window. In reality my heart was pounding at how cute she was. 

Once we got home I thanked my cousin and my best friend for suggesting we go out before making my way to my room. 

"Oh come ooonn baby." Bora groans as I walk past her 

After I finished getting ready for bed I heard a knock on my door. 

"Come in." 

Bora walks in wearing just my oversized shirt and panties. I sit on the edge of my bed, waiting for her to talk. 

"I'm sorry Signie."

My heart swoons at the use of my nickname and how small she looks. 

"It's not your fault love. Nothing was your fault. You were right. You're just too hot for people to resist. Come here baby." 

She slowly waddles over to me and vertically sits on my lap. She automatically nuzzles into my neck and grabs my hand with both of hers. 

"You're too perfect for this world and that'll never be your fault. A queen shouldn't apologize for the crown on her head. Embrace it baby." 

I feel her smile against my skin. I softly kiss the top of her head. 

"I'm going to stop covering the marks you leave on my neck. That way everyone will know I'm taken." 

"That's certainly one way to do it." I chuckle 

"I love you." She whispers

"I love you too." 

I hear her let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?" 

She shakes her head and snuggles into my embrace. 

"Sing me a song?" 

"As you wish my queen."

She lightly pinches my side and giggles. I start to sing her a song while softly rubbing her back with my free hand. A few lines into the song her breathing starts to even out. I smile and move us into a more comfortable position and turn off the light on my bedside table. I carefully pull a thin blanket over us and wrap my arms back around the smaller girl on my chest. 

"Good night my love." I whisper, gently kissing her forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to all the seniors of 2020! Also congratulations to everyone else on being one school year closer to graduating!


	11. Suggestions?

Alright so I have the next two chapters written but I feel like I should ask you all what you’d like to see in future chapters. Also, someone legitimately asked me if I was a 50 year old man. I am a 15 year old bi female thank you very much ma’ams and sirs💀 ANYWAYS, comment some suggestions. Or not. It’s cool


	12. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some fluff for y’all :)

"Let's go."

I was laying on my bed playing a game on my phone when my girlfriend came crashing into my room. 

"Huh?"

"I told you I was going to take you shopping today remember?"

"Right now?" 

"Yes right now. You do realize that it's 5 PM right? 

"Holy shit already? Let me put some jeans on first." 

I jump up from my bed and run to my closet to throw on a pair of jeans. I check myself in the mirror once and make my way back to the shorter girl who is now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ready."

Bora looks up from her phone and smiles before holding out her hand for me to grab. She drags us down the stairs and yells out to Minji and Yoohyeon. 

"Siyeon and I are leaving! Don't text or call us if you need anything! You both are somewhat capable of taking care of yourselves! Don't miss us too much!" The shorter girl's voice booms throughout the house

I laugh once I hear my cousin and my best friend yell back as we walk out the front door. 

"As if we'd miss your loud gremlin looking headass!" 

"Why would we call YOU out of all the people?! You can barely fend for yourself!"

"Have I ever told you that you have a pretty laugh? Your voice in general is mesmerizing. I can listen to you talk all day."

I blush at my girlfriend's words and lightly smack her shoulder. 

"It's true. If I hadn't fallen in love with you already, I would have eventually just by listening to your voice."

"Oh my- stop." I respond, clearly flustered

She just chuckles and runs in front of me to open my door before doing a dramatic bow.

"My lady." 

"You're an idiot." I laugh as I settle into my seat

"Your idiot." She replies, giving me the toothiest grin

"Damn right."

I lean up and peck her lips softly. She pulls away, closes my door and runs to the driver side. 

"Buckle up cupcake. I'm about to go all NASCAR up in this bitch!" 

"Bora don- OH MY GOD!" 

*5 minutes later during a drive that was supposed to take 10*

"Wooh! That was exhilarating!"

"I seriously think I'm going to be sick." I groan

"Oh come on babe I wasn't even going that fast." 

"Tell that to the trail of skid marks you left on the road Lightning McQueen."

"Lightning McQueen ain't got nothing on me." She proudly smirks

"Come on. I want to get some new hoodies since you keep stealing all of mine."

"I do not steal ALL of them." Bora says as she rolls her eyes

"I literally have to go into YOUR room to grab one of MY hoodies." 

"They smell good. They smell like you." She whispers

I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me as we enter the mall. I automatically drag her to the hoodie section once we step into the store.

"Pick some out that you like since you'll end up wearing them too." I tell her

"You don't have a purple one right?"

"I don't think so." I shake my head

Bora smiles and takes a hoodie off the rack before holding it up to show me.

"What do you think?"

I look up to see her holding a purple Champion sweater.

"I like it. Add it to the pile." 

I walk over to her and she places the hoodie on my arm along with half a dozen other hoodies we had picked out. 

"I think this is enough. Go try them on." She says as she pushes me towards the dressing rooms

I quickly try all the hoodies on and show them to the girl patiently waiting on the other side of the door.

"How is it that you look absolutely jaw dropping in every color? That's not fair Siyeonnie." Bora pouts

"You look ravishing in anything but especially with nothing." I smirk

"Yah! I know that! You really thought I was doubting my beauty just because I complimented you?"

"Not for a second baby. Now let's go pay for these so we can go grab something to eat yeah?"

"Yes let's go. I'm starving. I'm paying for those by the way."

"What? Why? There's no need. I can buy my own hoodies you know."

"I know but didn't I say that I was taking you shopping? I'm paying."

I look at her serious expression and give in knowing that there's no way I'd win if I started an argument. 

"Fine, but I'm paying for dinner." 

"No. Today is my date to you. It's my treat. You can pay next time we go out just the two of us."

"Bora I can't let you pay for everything."

"Too bad. I'm paying." 

There's no way I'm winning this argument. When she has her heart set on something, she does not give up till she gets what she wants.

"Fine." I grumble 

The shorter girl squeals and pays for all the hoodies we picked out. 

"Craving anything specific?" I ask

"I could kill for a burger right now."

"Burgers for dinner it is. Let's take it to go though."

"Do you have something planned?" She asks with a smirk

I lean in to whisper in her ear as we make our way back to the car.

"Maybe. Wait and find out. Which means that I am driving."

She bites her lip and nods before walking around to the passenger side. 

By the time we make it to the place I had wanted to spend the rest of our date the sun was starting to set. 

"Diamond Hills. The place where I confessed my undying love for you."

I place a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing our food and getting out of the car. I place our dinner on the hood of my car before making my way to the trunk, taking a blanket out for us to sit on. After I finish setting up the food on top of the blanket I notion for my girlfriend to join me. We begin to devour our food and a comfortable silence falls upon us. Bora is the one to break the silence a few minutes later.

"This view is to die for." She says, eyes fixated on the orange and purple sky fading behind the large city buildings

I nod, looking at the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Perfect nose, rosy lips, glistening eyes. Literally everything about her is flawless. My heart does somersaults just thinking about how I get to call her mine. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." I breathe out 

Her eyes meet mine and she quickly turns away to hide her tinted cheeks. I gather all the trash into the bag and push it aside. She reads my hint as if I had said it out loud and moves closer to me, snuggling into my side as we lay down. I wrap my arm around the smaller body and take one of her hands into mine, placing both our interlaced hands on my chest. 

"Thank you for today sugar mommy."

"You're welcome baby." She replies after letting out a snort

"Are you ready to meet my family tomorrow?"

"I've already met your family though. Pretty sure it was back in grade school when your aunt Jeannie got married to husband number three right?"

We both burst out laughing at the last comment.

"Yeah that was number three. But that was as Minji's best friend. Now I get to introduce you as my girlfriend. Are you ready for that?"

"A little nervous to see how they'll react but I was born ready. It's my destiny since I was born to be introduced to everyone as Lee Siyeon's girlfriend."

"What if I were to introduce you as my wife in the future? Would being introduced as my girlfriend still be your destiny?" 

It takes a second for me to process what I had just said. I mentally smacked myself for probably making her uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. what I meant wa-"

"No... Once I fulfill my born destiny of being introduced as your girlfriend, it is my destiny as your girlfriend to be introduced as your wife." 

I can't help but smile at her words. I'm going to marry this girl one day. 

"I can't wait for that day." 

"Me too baby. Me too." 

One day.


	13. Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update earlier but the whole chapter somehow got deleted so here I am updating at 2 AM again lmao

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Minji was running around the house like a maniac yelling at the rest of us to finish getting ready as we were almost late for our aunt's wedding.

"Relax Minj. It's nothing we haven't seen before. Attending your aunt's weddings have been a summer tradition since grade school." Bora scoffs

"That's no excuse for being late Bora. And where the hell is-"

"We're here! There was traffic, sorry." Yubin says, running through the front door

"The ceremony starts in 40 minutes." I state

"The beach is 45 minutes away without traffic." Handong groans

Bora takes the keys out of Yubin's hands and twirls them around on her finger.

"Looks like I'm driving today." She smirks 

Everyone's eyes go wide. Gahyeon was about to say something, most likely about how unsafe and crazy that would be.

"That's our best resort. She'll get us there in time." Yoohyeon sighs 

We all hesitantly nod and rush into Yubin's SUV. 

"Okay ladies, keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times to avoid any casualties that will force us to stop. If you absolutely have to use the bathroom, hold it. Any questions?"

"What if-" Gahyeon starts

"No? Nothing? Alright lets go!"

"Yah! Kim Bora!!" Minji yells

"I'm going to be sick." Whispers Yoohyeon

"Not in my car!"

"Woohoo!" Bora screams

*35 minutes later*

Everyone quietly got out of the car, traumatized. Handong had been quiet the whole time and looked rather pale. Yubin and Gahyeon were situated at both sides fanning her. 

"I just lost 10 maybe 20 years of my life." My cousins says holding a hand over her heart

"Shut up old lady. I wasn't even going that fast." 

"Yes you were!" We all yell in unison

"Whatever. I got us here with 5 minutes to spare. Let's go before we're actually late."

The shorter girl walks over to me and puts her smaller hand into my larger one.

"You ready babe?"

"I was born ready." She replies confidently despite looking incredibly nervous

I look behind me to see my cousin and best friend sporting the same look. Yoohyeon senses me staring and gives me a reassuring smile. I nod and turn my attention back in front of me as we make our way to our seats on the bride's side. A few relatives notice me and Bora's entangled hands and give off confused expressions. My girlfriend lightly squeezes my hand and whispers into my ear.

"We'll be okay. I don't care what they think. It's me and you baby."

I smile and brush my thumb over the back of her hand. We hear the noises of the piano just as we get to our seat. 

*After the ceremony*

"Oh my god my ass is numb." Handong groans

We all chuckle and nod our heads in agreement. 

"Minji. Siyeon." 

Minji and I turn around to see our parents standing behind us. Well, Minji's parents technically. Mine passed away when I was younger, so my aunt and uncle took me in. They've become surrogate parents for me ever since then. 

"That's our cue. We'll meet you guys at the table." Says Yubin as she drags her girlfriends towards the venue

"Mom. Dad." My cousin almost whispers

"Yoohyeon. Bora." Says my uncle in a stern voice that makes me wince

"Auntie. Uncle." The shorter girl responds

"Bora and I are together ~ Yoohyeon and I are together." Minji and I admit at the same time

The elder couple in front of us give us an expressionless look. They look at each other and then back at us. The suspense is killing me.

"Damn it." My uncle says breaking the silence

"You owe me $100 honey." My aunt smirks

"Hold up. You two bet on whether we'd get together or not?" I ask in disbelief

"Since grade school. Yoohyeon's crush on Minji was undeniable. Poor Minji was just so oblivious but I knew she'd realize sooner or later. Bora and Siyeon however were much easier to notice. Bora always had a soft spot for Siyeonie and Siyeon admired her so much." My aunt answers 

"What exactly was the bet?" Minji asks

"Your mom bet that you guys would get together before our 26th anniversary." 

"I can't believe you guys bet on our love lives." I sigh 

"We're relieved that our baby girls have lovers that will love and cherish them unconditionally." My uncle says

I smile and look at the girl beside me. 

"Mom. Dad. This is my girlfriend Bora." 

"And this is my girlfriend Yoohyeon." Minji continues

"Congratulations on the title upgrades girls." My aunt chuckles

"We're happy for you, my princesses." 

"Thank you mom and dad. It really means a lot." My cousin smiles

We all group hug before making our way to the venue. When we get to our table we're met with Handong and Yubin watching Gahyeon stuff her face to see how many mini croissants she can fit in her mouth. 

"What is going on here?" Bora laughs

"Crowssawnt?" Gahyeon asks with her mouth full, holding up a croissant she was about to eat

"Gah baby don't talk with your mouth full." Says Handong

"How many did you get?" I ask

"12." The youngest proudly replied

"Nice!" Yoohyeon says giving her a high five

*Dinner*

"No way! Captain America would definitely win." I say

"No offense baby but Thor would totally kick his ass." 

"I'm with Bora on this." Yubin states

"Oh my god you finally agree with me about something? It's a Christmas miracle."

"It's summer idiot."

"Whatever. That wasn't the point."

"If the guy can survive being frozen for 70 years I think he can handle a little thunder and a hammer." Handong joins in after a second

"Gahyeonie what do you think?" I ask

"I don't know. I need a little more convincing. Proceed stating facts." Gahyeon replies while taking out a pen and piece of paper

"As I was saying, a little thunder is nothing compared to being frozen for 70 years." Handong leans back into her chair

"It's not just a little thunder babe. Thor is the god of thunder and his hammer is made of the strongest metal."

"Okay well so is Captain America's shield. Are you also forgetting that he can pick up Thor's hammer too?"

I turn to the shorter girl beside me and shake my head.

"What did we just do?"

"We just guaranteed someone's spot on the couch." Bora snorts 

"Hey where did Minj and Yoo go?" I ask, seeing that my cousin and best friend aren't anywhere to be found 

"I didn't even realize they were gone."

I look back at my girlfriend and admire her makeup and how gorgeous she look in that dress.

"You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself." She smirks

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

I lean and place a kiss on her lips. When we turn out attention to the trio in front of us we can't help but laugh. Handong and Yubin were still deep in the argument while Gahyeon is in between them taking notes with a hand in her hair. I grab onto the smaller hand that was currently resting on my thigh and bring it up to my lips to press a chaste kiss to it. 

"I promise to love and cherish you unconditionally." I say recalling our conversation with my aunt and uncle

"And I promise to do the same." She smiles

Yoohyeon's POV

*Walking to the venue*

"We were nervous for nothing. Your parents have always been supportive of our decisions growing up. Even our decision to move in with each other once you turned 18."

"We really over thought about it. I'm really glad my parents accept us."

"Me too." I smile

The first thing we see when we get to our table is Gahyeon shoving mini croissants into her mouth. 

"What is going on here?" Bora asks

They explained how Gah was trying to see how many croissants she could fit into her mouth. 

"How many did you get?" My best friend asked

"12."

"Nice!" I congratulate her with a high five

Dinner not too long after and an argument among the girls already broke out.

"No way! Captain America would definitely win." Says Siyeon

"No offense baby but Thor would totally kick his ass." Responds Bora

Yubin and Handong soon join in while Gahyeon takes notes so that she can gather facts to make her own decision. I laugh at the sight and feel a light tap on my thigh.

"Come with me." The girl besides me says

I nod and we quietly leave the scene. She takes my hand and leads us back to the waterfront. We continued walking in silence until I decided to break the silence.

"I love you and I really cherish you."

"Unconditionally?" Minji asks with a smile

"Unconditionally." I nod

"Good because I love and really cherish you unconditionally too."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." I say, making the older girl laugh

"Shut up and kiss me."

I close the distance in between us and wrap my arms around her waist. We pull away a few seconds later and admire the sunset behind the ocean.

"Let's get back to the table before they stop arguing and finish all the food."

I nod frantically and drag her back to our table. Siyeon and Bora are laughing at Handong and Yubin arguing while Gahyeon looks incredibly overwhelmed. 

"Okay shut up! Both of you!" Gahyeon irritably groans

Her sudden outburst surprises us all as Gah normally never uses such tone, especially towards her girlfriends. 

"Have you made your decision yet?" Handong asks while Yubin looks at her eagerly

"My conclusion is that you're both idiots that are sleeping on the couch tonight." 

The rest of us snort as the two girls quickly panic, eyes bulging. 

"Gah. Baby you don't mean that." The oldest of the three says

"Oh I definitely mean it."

"We're sorry babe. Right Dongie?"

"Right. We're sorry."

"I accept your apology but you're both still sleeping on the couch. I'm not going to give in like the softie Siyeon is. I seriously need a night of peace and quiet to myself after all that." 

"Oh come oooonnnn." They both whine

"I am NOT soft." Siyeon says with her arms crossed 

"Ahh how cuuttteee." Bora squeals as she pinches her cheeks

I laugh and look at the girl next to me. She turns to meet my eyes and smiles. I interlace our fingers as she leans on my shoulder. 

"Unconditionally." I whisper 

After dinner was over Minji and Siyeon went to go say hi to their aunt, leaving the rest of us at the table. Handong and Yubin were still butthurt while Gahyeon and Bora were talking about how good the cake tastes.

"All right ladies! Gather on the dance floor! The bride is about to throw her bouquet!" Someone yells over the mic

We all stay seated, not really caring to catch some flowers that basically predict your marital future. I see my girlfriend and best friend making their way towards us as aunt Jeannie throws her bouquet. However the ribbon becomes undone and the two separate mini bouquets fly into the air, landing right into the arms of the two walking girls. The cousins freeze and look at each other with a shocked expression before turning to look at our table.

"Oh boy." Bora gulps

"Oh boy indeed." I say 


	14. We Really Are Soulmates

Bora POV

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?" Minji asks from behind me

I nod and continue driving us home. We stopped at a red light that was taking way too long to turn green.

"Oh come on. There aren't even any other cars." I groan

"So... Are we not going to talk about happened?" Yubin speaks

"What part?" Siyeon asks as the light finally turns green

"Oh you know just the fact that the bouquet split in half, which definitely does not happen often, and you and Minj happened to catch each half." Handong replies

"It was just a coincidence." Minji says

"One hell of a coincidence might I add." Yoohyeon sighs 

"So.. when's the wedding?" asks Gahyeon 

I swerve a bit upon hearing those words. 

"Woah!"

"Bora!"

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, sorry. Everyone just stop talking for the rest of the drive." I say, gripping the wheel 

The car quickly filled with an uncomfortable silence. Once we got back to the house everyone slowly made their way to the living room.

"Is it cool if we take the guest room? I'm too exhausted to drive back to our apartment." 

"Yeah go ahead Yubs. You guys are always welcome to stay here." Minji answers

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night." Siyeon almost whispers before going up the stairs

"We're going to clock out too. See ys in the morning." Says Handong, dragging both of her younger girlfriends with her into the guest room 

"I'm not tired yet. Movie?" Yoohyeon suggests

"Sure, why not." I reply as I sit beside the younger girl on the couch

We were 20 minutes into the movie and Minji had already passed out. I personally wasn't paying attention. My mind was too occupied. 

"Are you okay Bora?" 

"Hmm. Oh yeah. Yeah I'm okay. I'm just... thinking."

"You should just go talk to her."

"H-huh?"

"You're thinking about your future with Siyeon aren't you?"

"We've briefly talked about it. I want to get married eventually but I'm just nervous that she'll change her mind."

"Her marriage fantasies haven't changed. She still wants to marry the love of her life and settle down with kids and pets." 

"What if that person isn't me Yooh?"

"I can't predict the future but I'm sure you and Siy will have a bright future."

"What about you and Minj?"

"I can see myself marrying her in the future. In the far future. We just started publicly seeing each other and neither of us are ready for obvious reasons but I do see myself calling her my wife."

"You really love her huh."

"I do. I know you really love Siyeon. Go talk to her. She seemed down earlier."

"You're right. Thanks Yooh."

"Anytime gremlin."

"Way to ruin the moment." I scoff

I run up the stairs and knock on my girlfriend's door.

"Come in."

"Hey baby. Got a second?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, love." 

I smile and sit on the edge of her bed. She sits up against her bed frame and waits for me to start talking.

"I know we've briefly talked about it but... do you see a future with me? Like.. a real future?"

"Of course I see a future with you but what do you mean by a real future?"

"Like.. raising a family with me.. together."

She lets out a breath and closes her eyes.

"Do you not see us having that?"

"What?! No no no, of course I do. I just wasn't sure if you did.."

"I do. I do see us getting married one day with kids and a dog, maybe two. I want a future with you Bora."

I smile and lean in to peck her lips.

"I want a future with you too. I love you."

"I love you too."

I slip out of my dress, take my makeup off and pull one of Siyeon's oversized tees over my head before slipping under the covers.

"Is that what you were thinking about in the car?"

"Yeah. Is that why you seemed upset."

"Yeah. I guess we were on the same page." She chuckles

"We really are soulmates." I laugh

"Indeed we are baby." Siyeon replies before falling asleep in my arms

I place one more kiss on the top of her head before dozing off. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been pretty busy and haven't been feeling well lately. Anyways, enjoy! :)


	15. Surprise?

*thud*

"What the heck was that?" I groan

I turn to see if Bora had heard the loud noise but she wasn't laying next to me like she usually is. I slowly get out of bed and walk out into the hallway. In the corner of my eye I see Yoo stepping out of my cousin's room.

"Did you hear that too?" She whispers and I nod in response

"Ssshh be quiet. They're still asleep." A voice hushes from downstairs

"Oh my gooooddd!!!" Gahyeon screams

That was all it took for Yoohyeon and I to run down the stairs. 

"What happened?! Are you okay Gah?!" I yell

When we finally make it to the first floor we were met with a scene we were not expecting. Everyone was standing in the living room, Gahyeon hiding behind Yubs while Dongie was kneeling on the floor with a ball of fluff in her arms. 

"What is going on here?" Yoohyeon asks 

"Surprise?" Minji nervously chuckles

"We were going to surprise you two later but Gah had to come out of the room at the same time we were bringing them to the backyard and ruin it." Bora continues as she rolls her eyes

"I don't control my bladder so you can't blame me." The youngest defends herself

Just as I was about to say something, the little ball of fluff waddles over to me and sits right in front of my legs.

"You got us a dog?!" I squeal, picking up the small dog 

"Two actually." My cousin replies, bringing her hands from behind her back to reveal another puppy

Yoohyeon is quick to scoop the other dog into her arms. 

"Seems like you two are enjoying your surprises." Minji laughs while watching my best friend and I play with the two puppies

We both smile and nod in response and draw our attention back to the little cuties in our arms. 

"As much as we love your surprise, why all of a sudden?" I ask

"Well, we've been talking about our future and raising a family a lot lately so I thought a puppy would be a good start." My girlfriend answers

I look up at the short girl with admiration before walking closer to her to give her a quick peck.

"Thank you baby."

"As cute as this is, I'm still tired so I'm going back to bed." says Handong as she drags her girlfriends back to bed

"Do they have names yet?" 

"Not yet. It's up to you two." 

I nod at my cousin and start to think of possible names. I gaze at the tiny animal in my arms and notice that she had fallen asleep. 

"Look babe." I whisper to the shorter girl next to me

"She's adorable. She's a pomsky."

"A what now?"

"A pomky. Half pomeranian, half husky. Pomsky."

"Ooohhh. That explains a lot. She's one pretty pup."

"Indeed she is." 

Her fur is mostly black with a bit of white and her eyes are the purest shade of blue I have ever seen. Yoo's puppy had medium brown fur and dark eyes. 

"How about we think of names later and go back to bed. I know this little pup isn't the only one that's exhausted." I suggest

"Sounds like a plan." Yoohyeon yawns 

We all head upstairs with the puppies in our arms. 

"I can't believe you got us a puppy." I say as Bora closes the door behind us

"She's the first addition to our little family." 

"I'm glad that you really do see a future with me."

"Of course I do. Even if we do break up you're still my best friend's little cousin. We'd be acquainted either way." 

I carefully set the tiny dog on my bed and punch my girlfriend on the arm. 

"Ow. I was kidding baby. In all seriousness, I really do see a future with you." 

"As do I." I smile as I pull her closer to me 

She wraps her arms around my neck and leans up to place a chaste kiss on my lips. 

*bark* 

"Looks like someone else wants some love." Bora chuckles

We break apart and go back into bed. The small puppy automatically curls up in between us and falls back asleep. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." I whisper

*4 hours later*

“Mm stop babe. Siyeon stop.” 

“What? What am I doing?” I groan 

“Stop licking my face.”

I quickly turn around and laugh at the scene in front of me. 

“I think she likes you.” I giggle 

Bora opens her eyes and smiles. 

“Good morning to you too pretty girl.” 

“What about me?!” 

The ball of fluff runs over to me and starts to give me kisses. 

“Stop that tickles!” 

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend missy.” 

“Already getting jealous?” I smirk

“Shut up kiss me.” She scoffs

Bora starts to lean in with her eyes closed. I carefully pick up the small puppy and hold her right in front of the shorter girl’s face. When she realizes what I did she gasps and her eyes go wide. 

“Yah! Lee Siyeon!”

I place the puppy down and run out of the room. I hear a small bark behind me and see that she was running away with me. Once I got to the living room Bora caught up with me and tackled me onto the bean bag in the middle of the floor. 

“Got you! Now give me a proper kiss.” 

I don’t hesitate and capture her lips into a sweet kiss as a small furry body wiggles it’s way between us. 

“Gets a dog and doesn’t know how to act.” Gahyeon says from the entry way 

The three of us laugh and I turn back to face my girlfriend. 

“Thank you. By far the best surprise I’ve ever received.” 

“Anything for you my love.” She says, giving me a warm smile before leaning back in for a kiss


End file.
